


Strawberries and cigarettes

by Bokksunga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Partying, Smoking, idk what to tag this, jaemins mum is the worst, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokksunga/pseuds/Bokksunga
Summary: Jaemin wants to run. He wants to get as far away from this town as his legs will take him. It's worked for every other man in his mothers life, so why not him?Then in stumbles Huang Renjun, and things happen.





	Strawberries and cigarettes

He lets out a deep breath as he steps onto the balcony. The air filling his lungs as he tried desperately to ignore the noises that followed him out of the door. She was with yet another guy, this one older than the rest. He was dressed in a suit, but it was stained and ratty. Probably the latest sucker providing her habits. He'd be gone soon enough, they all left in the end. He furrowed his brows and slammed shut the door, god she was loud.

  
Just then, he heard the noise of a door opening to his left. They must finally have found someone to move into apartment 9B. His eyes opened and trailed over to the railing of the balcony next to his. There was a young guy, around his age, Jaemin noted. He had his brows furrowed as he fumbled with a lighter, a cigarette threatening to fall from between his lips. The boy looked up at Jaemin, eyes wide for a second before smiling. He held out the lighter with a grin. "Light my cigarette?"

  
Jaemin let out a snort as he took the lighter from the thin fingers. "Please, you can't be any older than twelve."

The boy let out a choked noise, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Hey, I'm nineteen. Now, you gonna light it or what?"

Jaemin reached into his pocket, pulling out a strawberry lollipop. He unwrapped it before pulling the cigarette from the boys mouth, and replacing it with the lollipop. "That's better. Want my advice? Get some good earplugs. They'll be at it all night." He gestured toward the door into his apartment as the other whined and reached for the cigarette. Jaemin smiled and waved before heading back into the apartment. "You'll thank me later~" He sang, his smile fading as he closed the door.

What was a kid like that doing here of all places? He couldn't even light his own cigarette. Jaemin snorted as he thought about how the boy had probably never even smoked before. His smile showed the same sense of rebellion his own used to show. He shook his head, grabbing his phone and hoodie from the couch as he headed out the door. Another night of crashing at Mark's it was. He sighed before lighting the cigarette he stole from the other, and placing it between his own lips, as he made his way out of the building.

As he walked into the night he smiled in childish glee as he thought...

...An indirect kiss, huh.

Renjun groaned as his alarm blared, he'd barely gotten to sleep. The boy from the balcony was right, they were at it all night. And they were loud. Did they even care the walls were thin? God, it was embarrassing. Who was the boy to them? He seemed used to it. "Ah!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, hands reaching for the cigarette packet on the bedside table. "No lighter... he really did steal it, damn it." he groaned as he threw it onto the floor. Yukhei was gonna kill him for losing his lighter.

After showering, and having breakfast, Renjun decided to text Yukhei to ask where exactly they were meant to be meeting. Today he was finally going to meet Yukhei's boyfriend, Ten. Who he had learnt was sculpture major at the art school he was starting. The only thing Renjun had really learnt about Ten so far was that for his classes last exhibit he made a series of sculptures that, if you walked around them and viewed from the right angle, looked like one giant penis. And, he named it after Yukhei. Or, Lucas as he likes to go by now. The important thing was that Yukhei found it romantic, even if nobody else did.

He found his thoughts wandering to the boy last night. Renjun hadn't even asked for his name. He had looked tired, the kind that was more mental than physical. Renjun knew the look well, it used to stare him back in the mirror everyday. He had saw him walking away from the building not long after he went back inside. Where was he going at two in the morning? The trail of smoke the followed him must have been Renjuns cigarette...

His fingers trailed up to his lips, a small blush creeping up to his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberries and cigarettes came on shuffle and inspired this mess.   
> Unbeta-ed, which is a shame considering I failed english. So basically i'm sorry its badly written but hopefully u can look past that? maybe?


End file.
